Falling in Reverse
by Miss Jaded
Summary: Odin finally realizes the errors of his paternity, whishing the ways to be different – and they are, almost, after the royal trial, when Loki's outcast to an alternative universe, until wisdom "finds him". There, the Allfather hopes the one that managed to fool him at Earth would be also capable of changing him: the unbiased fate; and… What, wait! Is that Black Widow's alter ego?
1. Nothing else Matters

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! It is such a pleasure to meet all of you and, as my first time doing this, I do really hope you can all enjoy this as much as I do at making it. __I'm not planning on huge fighting parts, including Thanos, nor anything like that, so far: it's pretty much all about Loki growing as a being so far, with a little help. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to entertain you as nicely as possible_.

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** any of **Marvel's** right at any level over neither story, nor characters.

* * *

**Falling in Reverse**,

as a fan fiction of "_The Avengers_".

**1.: Nothing else Matters **.

"Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know, but I know – oh, I know"; _Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica_.

There has never been a moment in his life where he truly felt as if he had lost himself so madly like he was before: He was Loki of Asgard, son of Odin and prince of the kingdom above the sky, higher them any land; he was raised as monarch to be the truest ruler and, even if deep inside he had always knew that it was Thor's place, as the firstborn and the oldest, it has never been a single day of his existence where he doubted his capacities being way better and stronger than the ones of his brothers' "king-to-be", after his countless effort and finding out about the truth… Being him now not Loki Odinson, but Loki Laufeyson.

As a matter of fact, he has always tried to be the most intelligent, the one with the most mesmerizing sense of calmness and honor, for any of the darkness and problems that could have come – Loki was a prince and he should be ready for anything. Although in a time where he and his now perplexed mind were all alone, falling into the endless shame, he found himself longing for the memories where things were painless: when they were all children, both him and Thor, and loving each other was the only thing they tried too hard to accomplish and fight over, to be the one who did it better. Somewhere deep inside Loki knew his place as the second-born and never strictly wished to be the one to steal his brother magnificence, as the future emperor: deep inside Loki only wanted to be known as good as him, but then his only misfortune would be the timing of his birth, placing him as the second only in this matter and nothing else. Yet destiny wasn't that kind, neither the opinion of his "so-called-friends", and the rest of the Aesir: they thought him ill, thinking of a possible inability of him as a leader. For a time, being there and belonging to that family, would have been enough for him, regardless of what the others had to say.

But as sadist as the fate can be, nothing of that lasted forever: all he have ever knew, and loved, were stolen from him – actually, nothing of those were ever accurately his! His father and his mother were HYPOCRITES; his brother and his affections were hold by LIES; his home were build with ILLUSIONS and all of a sudden, all he wanted was to take away their happiness… They deserve to fell as betray as he did and for that they would have pay, even if that would cost him the life he learn to love and hate, at the same time in Asgard. Only after them going through all that, he could start to think about forgiveness. So now there was no such a thing as being pleasant, nor gentle: and it was that time when that evil little voice in his mind that he tried so hard to silence finally managed to speak as loud as a scream can be hear, that he decided that second place was no longer a suitable place for him and his ego to be! He deserved being the first and, for that, he would give anything – that was, too, the moment he had decided to conqueror Midgard, as being the faster way to get into Thor, always keeping in mind all his loss and new-born hate

In the end, he was the one who fought the most to be accepted and yet, there he was now: falling as faster and as harder into self-destruction, after being defeated by the Avengers, now going back to Asgard to be probably tortured as even the most heinous and wicked of the all the criminals should not be forced to face, just because the attempted to hurt the realm that the dearly loved Odin's son had swore to protect; failing with his "now-kwon" royal duty and personal torturer and burden to open Odin's eyes to the only truth he was, maybe, too old to really understand… That he should be the one and only to rule; that Asgard would just be full of its original splendor, majesty if someone as brilliant and open minded as him was to be crowned and not that unwise, reckless and obsessed with foolishness as Thor in his vision – **Thor made a mistake… He started a WAR, out of rage and stupidity only! Nevertheless for the reason that he met some random human, who told him about worship and respect, they shall give him as many chances as he asks**!, he thought furiously, **I was betrayed in more manners than I can perhaps come to overlook; I was taken as a frightened and pitiful child, for craving what was rightfully mine – I have and always had the reasons of legitimacy! Yet, in some bizarre delusional way, none of that is even enough to make any of my gaffes at least fair-minded!**, he was tired, already, just to think of this much of injustice. **WHAT CAN A MARE MORTAL DO TO ALTER A GOD, ANYWAY?**, he screamed to himself only to hear mentally, as his mouth was forcibly closed and he could not speak, **HOW CAN A PRETENDER DARE TO TALK ABOUT LOVE, TOO? HOW, GOD OF THUNDER?,** he continued to grow anger, and anger, to himself, **Thus far, both the mortals he protected so bravely, so dearly and the altered god – Thor – managed to defeat me… And here I thought I was the cruelest of them all, while destiny always manages to surprise me, nonetheless**.

"I suppose it's time for us to go, Brother", said Thor ever-so-confident, as if even if Loki disagreed with that, he had any chance do be heard, and respected, anyway. **Such a joy!** If Laufeyson could have a wish to come true, definitely, it would be his head served, so he could too sound so confidently. **As if I had that much of a choice, anyway**.

"Thanks, Thor, for your help", reached out Cap, "If the time ever comes again, I hope we can count on you".

"Nonsense, Steve son of Rogers! I do not deserve such kindness, as if only I was at it alone", he said, with a big smile, "We were all great warriors and fate shall always bless those who fought with bravery and truthiness of heart!". **I thought I was only supposed to be punished, once I got into Asgard**, Loki thought with bitterness, feeling sick for all that sweetness. **This is not sensible of yours, **_**dear brother**_**, as you promised me a fair trial! Someone just, please, murder me already**.

"We are gonna miss you around, blondie!", Tony showed up with Natasha, "Next time, you and your Jane could do something with me and my Potter", he said cheerfully, "You know, all of us together, four-way".

""Four-way"? I am afraid I do not understand the meaning of your words, but-", when Thor finally to realize that malicious smile on Stark's face and immediately regretted his own, even if he still could not get the reference, "Let it go, Man of Iron, I do not wish to know", he struggled, "On the other hand, I do wish you well!".

"Don't be an ass, Stark", Nat punched one of his arms, "Be nice, once in a while".

"I AM nice", he said, almost offended, "His brother just blew away my new tower, and I'm not charging him!".

"No need to protect me, Lady Natasha", Thor interrupted, "Even if I am flattered to be the center of your thoughtfulness", he placed one of his hands on her shoulder, mentally thanking her. "And for the errors of my brother, I am deeply sorry and I hope one day you can forgive him". And, with that, Loki rolled his eyes, **How can I be forgiven for something I am not even remorseful about? An apologetic posture never was mine to have, at first instance.**

Clint, that was not that far away laughed a bit too loud for the sake, as Bruce only watched all the scene: both of them had some of the worse time with Loki and it was only fair to expect them not to come too closely. Thor could understand that, but it would not make him feel any better If things were to be his way, all of them, mainly Loki, would be… How is that the midgardians call? "Good buddies", as he was getting used to say.

Loki spent most of his time looking anywhere, but to their faces: he would never let them have the taste of his fallen state to make the victory any sweeter. Even with that, when Thor handed him the Tesseract to hold, and finally be back to Asgard, he could not help himself, but to seek those faces he, too, learned to hate – a thing that, lately, had became rather easy for him to do. Every one of them angered him for their own reason, but, most of all, besides Thor, was Natasha Romanoff: she, that deplorable mortal, had managed to best him in his own game and, for that, he had sworn to slave and destroy – yes, it had happened before, with Odin. He was the god of trickery and, yet, the allfather was the one who told the major all of plays. Anyway, it was quite remarkable for a human, that he would accept, but for her he held one special amount of disgust and made a mental note to pay that debt one day – and some other things, as he was a man and could tell when he saw attractive creature, no matter what kind.

When, moreover, their eyes met, while Loki felt some challenge... The only thing that Natasha could feel, was to try not to lose composure: she had never dreamed of him, nor had delusions about his evilness, nor went crazy over his words, nor anything like that – no! Not only love, but most off all feelings were a bit to unnecessary to her. She would never allow none of those kinds of sentimental demonstration take over her, as that variety of humanity and sympathy had been stolen from her since the events of "Red Room": after all, she was just an experiment that went according to the plans... She was the "perfect spy" and as such, Nat was able to shut down and limit herself to no emotional at all, as if she could just shut down all the good – or whatever it was – that managed to stay still within her after all those years, being just neutral, which helped a lot in a job like hers; and, also, it was not as if she had ever have a lot of any of it, to begin with. She had forgotten what it was like to have feelings, and what it felt like to have a heart that could do more than just make the blood float through her body. But for the first time in decades, Romanoff found herself able to almost getting back the ability of feeling again: the barriers she had constructed were, in fact, unbeatable to anyone like her to win… Except that he was different, he was a god. And even if it was restricted to trepidation, anguish and fear. Loki, as dreadful as he was, still had been able to wake up the humanity that she had, among other things, ran away from and, forgotten. Therefore, for bringing that all back to life, even if for some briefly moments, secretly, she thanked him – just be human being with no titles nor masks holding her back, made it lighter to breathe. It sounded crazy for her, but she was almost sure that if there was ever a place where things were easy, Black Widow could had been being in great terms with that dammed Asgardian… Even relating with him, who knows? Impartiality has always been a friend of her, anyway.

He was almost happy, after all, to finally get the hell out of that haunted place, for now. Even if, at that moment, he could hardly see any optimism about the matter – and hope was never one of the things he ever held special care for, as he was in his way to Odin and his madness, and… Does it even matter? He would probably be dead, or lost in some far away dungeon, that same hour in the next day. **Who would have known that the nightfall of my magnificent existence would be held in such a middling place? ****Oh, the enchantments of a being a Laufeyson…**

* * *

**A/N**: _So... That was pretty much of it, I guess. Not as big as I wanted, but a good start! Should I keep it up? I really hope so, as I love Loki to death, HAHA. Please, review as your graces to the story grows... I would really appreciate that!_

Always a huge amount of pleasure to be with you,

**Miss Jaded**.


	2. Estranged

**A/N: **_Thank you all for the following, the favorites and the review! I am so very delighted to be able to write something that deserves somebody else's attention. Just so we can be clean, this chapter is about Loki and Thor as brothers, and the valor of theirs brotherhood; the next chapter will the – finally! – the royal trial and, then, we will be placed in the alternative universe with Black Widows's alter ego. I really thought about changing the plot today, while writing this chapter, to be completely honest with you, but that would look a lot like so many others I have already readied! It may take a while, before Loki's actually able to be with Natasha, be he will falling in love for her a lot sooner, thanks to dear Balder! Anyway, I do hope I'll be able to entertain you until the big moments. _

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** any of **Marvel's** right at any level over neither story, nor characters.

* * *

**Falling in Reverse****,**

as a fan fiction of "_The Avengers_".

**2.: Estranged ****.**

"When I find all of the reasons, maybe I'll find another way: find another day, with all the changing seasons of my life… Maybe I'll get it right next time. And now that you've been broken down, got your head out of the clouds: you're back down on the ground… You don't talk so loud, and you don't walk so proud anymore: and what for?"; _Estranged, by Guns and Roses_.

There were no enough words to describe how that trip to Asgard that used to be as effortless and uncomplicated as breath, that seemed to take the longest to finally end – he was well aware of the irony of all of that, as he never really thought that something like that could ever happen to him; only a few months ago he was prince and son of Odin and, now, he was just as fallen as his true father, Laufey. He used to laugh at the dangerous and destiny with Thor, not too much time ago and, now, he was almost sure that all that trickery was making its way back to haunt him – fate was, now, laughing at him: the one who fought the bravest not to become a monster and, yet, there he was: just as wrong and foolishly losing like his dead father. In the end, even if it all made sense to him, he could not help, but feel uneasy to finally realize that as much as he never wanted to admit, being a frost giant would soon enough shows its face and, therefore, consequences… Like now.

And, yes, he could have continue to name reasons for his twilight, when both of them finally made it to Asgard, but Thor, all of a sudden, spoke – even knowing his speech would not be well welcomed: "I am so, so sorry, brother!". And quicker than he could realize, react, he was being hit so hard, that he doubted it was Thor's hands only, even if he was quite strong, that amount of pain should not have come from his fists - Mjolnir, most likely. He considered being anger, but that thought despaired, as Loki was just too tired! He was too shattered with all that happened, and would happen still, to even care to where he was going now, or what his ex-brother was doing: Even if he wanted the payback, first he would have to find out a way to rebuild his plan… To rebuilt himself.

Although that was a location of a single room, Loki was able to remember every detail, and with the memories, the nostalgia came: although both those who were inside now had changed so much, the walls of the place remained exactly the same, untouched. That was the place where both brothers used to hide: a room below the third kitchen of the royal castle and that, somehow, was tied to one of the rooms of relics – the private, of his father, actually. The few, that there were like that one, however, had the ability to cancel the power of anyone who was not the allfather himself. And as this area was connected with one of them, the power of anyone here could not too be used, and therefore that space was the best place to hide, erasing the very trace of even being. He thought, first, he would give Thor a silence treatment, even if he tried to speak with him – but them, again, it would only be childish of him and as mature and superior as Loki thought himself so high, he would never allow that kind of opinion to be placed about him; and as long as he is able to remember, besting Thor with words was never hard, but enjoyable only.

"Well thought, brother," he sighed, finally able to sit down and focus his vision, "And here I thought that someone could not be gifted with power and cleverness at the same time", he whistled, with a note of sarcasm, "But this was not the first time you were to be the fortunate one, right? ".

"I really hope you will exonerate me for my acts of brutality some moments ago", Thor said, ignoring the quality of aggressiveness of his brother's words, "But I needed to have you alone, before taking you to our father."

"Learning proper manners, aren't we? (...) Oh, I'm stunned with your progress! Let's just hail to the magnitude of Thor Odinson!", he applauded annoyingly.

"Stop it!", demanded Thor, already angry, "You do not get tired of all this poison, do you, brother?".

"I am a FrostGiant, son of Odin… Poison runs through my veins, as royal blood runs into yours, dear brother".

"Of that, I know," said Thor, with a simplicity and naturalness that enervated Loki – he in fact tried to attack him, tired of the conversation, only to discover that although no longer gagged, was still very well attached. "But before anything, you're my brother".

"I'm not", the god of mischief merely said, with condescension – he was already getting tired to repeat it over and over again.

"It is NOT achievable for you to have forgotten it all, Loki!", almost cried the blonde, "Every time we fought together: winning or losing, learning or disappointing ourselves, all in all, we were still brothers – as we are precisely now!".

"Oh, Thor, Thor, my naïve stupid... Your truth is yours and yours only, not necessarily able to reflect mine. Both repel each other, actually, so I will not discuss them with you: not now, nor ever".

"The truth is one for everyone, because the destination is only one of its kind, as we once were", he retorted, already visibly uninspired, "You smiled, brother, that I can remember! You were good! How it all ended up here, it is something I may always ask myself of".

"It is simple, indeed, but I would not aspect you understand, again: do not measure someone's character by appearance, or happiness with a smile", he said, his face contorting into a grimace – he spoke from experience: Odin was his model, and the image one day he desired to be able to draw, and, in the end, that everything was just... Lies, pungent.

And, as the god of mischief waited for more drama, Thor remained silent, as if reflected in the words of his brother were some kind of truth he had never heard about before "So classic of Thor, to pretend uncertainty to fool the others", Loki thought.

"**You do not know, brother, nevertheless we are the same – you are my equal, in ways in which I am not proud of**": it was hard, but maybe deep down he always knew it – how many times he had ignored his brother, being negligent. If anyone was to blame, Thor should be that person, because he was the first bad example Loki ever truly and openly received! Without the wisdom that humans had taught him, he would never realize… How erroneous he, too, was. So, Thor just laughed, moreover, with the irony of it all. "**I may have heard your concealed cry, silent in words too fragile to oppose when I cared for how you actually were; I might have noticed that sometimes you do not woke up with only swollen eyes of a bad night of sleep, but with the redness of tears**", he paused for a moment, more open than his manly air normally would allow, "**Perhaps at some point, having an arrogance and ambition for the throne being as enormous as it is now within you, Loki… I had chosen to put them first, denying you the only thing that was yours by right: me, as genuine brother**", he stopped briefly to wipe away a tear, "**I started a warfare, waking old rivalry, not thinking or caring about how many I could have killed, or the peace I would perturb, since I believed I had a better mission: to make Asgard the strongest of all, for myself I used to see as a hero**", Thor still staring at the floor, almost could not end that, "**But I was just a fool blinded by haughtiness... As I believe you also have been. I was mistaken – always was! –, and for an eternity of doing what was convenient to my raise alone, I am truly sorry**", he paused, finally facing Loki in his eyes."**That is what it was all about, now I see**", he affirmed, without letting place for a question, "**If only I had been the brother I should have been by not placing you in the surroundings of the greatness I once though I possessed, so my star could burnish more fiercely, but allowing you to be as sublime as you truthfully are, brother, you would have been able to forgive our father, is it not? But as I have not offered you anything worth your reliance and the only affectionate reference you had, had proved to be a lie, by the mistakes of Odin... Oh, brother! That was when you were able to, so freely, just… Just**…", and, in that moment, the Mjolnir he was holding so tighly just felt into the floor as he, too, defeated by his own sadness and self-disapproving, felt into his knees, "**Just… Leave us all behind! You never had me as it was my obligation; nothing was left for you, as a reason to stay: so it was easy to give up as you did! You had nothing to lose... But it also made it even easier to get carried away by this wickedness of yours as you, too, had no longer something to hold – someone to believe**".

There were not enough words to describe the whirlwind of emotions that passed by Loki's mind at that time: how could have Thor dared to discover him and his secrets? What right had he to speak so solemnly and poetically of things he should not even think about at the first place? He should have hated him for a long time now, and have spent the other part that time trying to figure out a way to destroy his now evil little brother: Loki was, and had made a point to embrace that cause very audaciously, the accumulation of all the things that a king or perhaps someone noble should never be; despite bragging about his glorious purpose in Midgard, he always knew deep inside all of what Thor so loudly talked about! As the god of lies there was no lies that he was not able to expose and, unfortunately, not so long ago he discovered that even in his own trickery he could see all kinds of failure, the truth behind. He knew he was going too far, he knew there would be no turning back when he would too have no longer a place to go ahead! It was almost insulting that Thor, or any one of his Avengers' idiotic friends, really thought that that stupid scientist could have put a pedal to destroy that machine without the consent of the god of cheating! Of course not! His mind was Loki's all the time and at no time he was able to hide from him anyone of all his thoughts or his true plans.

Loki knew it would be all tolerable as he and Thor were lying to themselves together, but as things were starting to go in that place, nothing made sense for God of Falseness to still existe proudly as a title of Loki if Thor was to start forcefully pushing an honesty that had never been loved by the Laufeyson – if the truth hurts as how he indescribably felt right now, simply lying was so much easier and less complicated, already. But Thor had let himself go, he had opened for him in more ways than Loki was actually prepared for and he had ceased to be the idiotic big-guy who had always been selfish, _to be for the first time in his entire life what it looked like being just_… **His brother**.

"What is all this madness… This insanity, son of Odin?", he was still standing and arrested, screaming as if all those words that came out of Thor's mouth ware the highest of all insults ever dared to be said, "Are you, or are you not, attempting to steal my title as "god of lies" by trying to make me believe all that erroneous words of yours?", he shouted in anger, now already lost – he knew everything that his brother had said was true, but he had spent so much time being unsympathetic and spiteful that, in fact, he could not help but do anything more. "You always said so proudly that all you have ever wanted was to be my brother and that we were supposed to stand still together until Ragnarök, where we would win the peace back for Asgard!", and, in his eyes, hatred burned vibrantly, "However, what good is talking of plans to the future, if your actions since forever, never spoke of truths? Tell me, Thor, how do you expect me to even consider something I was never given? **HOW?**".

"I cannot ask you for anything, Loki, thus this is not my right!", said Thor already in despair, "But if you see me as being brainless enough to accept as true that you never loved me – do not love me! – I must tell you that, unfortunately, you are a biggest fool than I ever was!", he said with a precision that could cut, and then immediately stood up, after leaning on one knee, to finally face Loki with the head on, "The opposite of love was never hate, brother, but indifference... And bring indifferent to us, to me, you never were".

And without really knowing the reason why, Loki began to cry on and on like when he was just a restless child, left alone in the dark for no longer be seen. At that moment he was only able to remember the words that Frigga had told him once, when she found out him crying secretly and he, filled the innocence of infancy, was not able to rationalize, as she replied: "_Do not torment your heart, or head, looking for explanations, my son, as it is known that it will not always coexists where there are emotions involved! When someone cries for no reason, it is probably to relieve the burden of every time the tears were swallowed and the smiles were faked. For now and now only just cry, my child, for the reason that you have somebody to hold you_"; as she stretched her arms so that she could embrace him tightly.

While Loki was in the midst of everything, he still even tried to say something for his silver-tongue often had its own free will! But before he could, he felt the strong hand of Thor on his shoulder and then he was being pulled into a hug – a hug that he did not have the opportunity of having in a really long time, "I am grateful of been able to breathe these days; I am thankful to the paths I have walked and for all that I have lived, with no doubts! Thus now I am faithfully who I should be, and nothing more: _Just…_ **Thor, Loki's brother**".

* * *

**A/N**: _Here we go again, my friends, to the very end. I hope you were able to take pleasure in it, HAHA. _**Reviews, please,**_ as your graces to the story grow!_

Always a huge amount of pleasure to be with you,

**Miss Jaded**.


	3. Seize the Day

**A/N: **_Thank you all for the support you guy have been showing, and, for that I will be always grateful. I'm so sorry for making you wait, but I promise it won't happen again. With that being said, the next character Loki will be already into the alternative universe – with everything knew, and Black Widow's alter ego: so much love and new feelings for both of them! An way, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** any of **Marvel's** right at any level over neither story, nor characters.

* * *

**Falling in Reverse****,**

as a fan fiction of "_The Avengers_".

**3.: Seize the Day ****.**

"Life, replacing all of us, changing this fables we live: no longer needed here, so where do we go? Will you take a journey tonight? Follow me past the walls of death! But, girl, what if there is no eternal life?"; _Seize the Day, by Avenged Sevenfold_.

There was something about being friendly with Thor that still felt a lot bizarre – he had a brother for all his life now, but that was actually the first time he have ever been able to connect with him truly: the kind of brotherhood Loki readied so many times in so many of the book around the library of that place he once called home. He was feeling like a little child with a new toy now: he had tried to apologize to Thor too for all his mistakes, but the god of thunder had declined all his attempts saying that if he had not been a bad brother from the start, none of that would have ever happened.

So even if all were clean now and Loki once more allowed him to call him "brother", now properly responding him with that same designation, the god of trickery felt as if he was someone else – he believed so truly that his disgust for the Odinson would last even longer than his own life, now things just seemed as if they were not real at all.

Nevertheless was it very funny when they walked into the royal castle, and all eyes were automatically set in their direction: where aesirs and asgardians hoped to see a lot of madness and fury translated into a silence that could prevent whoever happened to be in the same room where those two would also be to breathe, instead, there they found a sympathy and delight that was strange to even those whose one day were anything any closer to them both! They were laughing and walking so proudly that one could almost forget there was ever any trace of misunderstanding or fight between them, if it was not the fact that Loki, unlike his brother, was chained.

There would not be any time to rest or sleep, as Odin said to Thor that as soon as he got Loki, the trial would be held as their foots were to touch the royal castle – he wondered too how he was not prohibited or interrupted from his time alone with Loki, as he knew Heimdall could see everything, but then he just assumed that the guardian had been gentle enough to let him be with his dear brother, for what could be easily the last time – and for that Thor would surely thank him as many times as it could be possible later.

"There you are, finally!", one man said standing with noble asgardians clothes garniture that made kwon that he was not just anybody, but someone with high power, "Prince Thor Odinson!", he called out loud with a smiley face, "… And… You too, Loki", he completed with not so much pleasure anymore – bitterness, actually that he did not try to hide. **So brave to demonstrate your old detestation that openly, now I am chained, aren't you?**, Loki thought.

"Watch your mouth and the chords of your words, sir", Thor adviced with twice more anger then him, "As I will not tolerate your hostility and intolerance over my brother, as he is too a prince of asgard", he now was holding Mjolnir between them both.

"Oh, I'm sorry, milord, it was not my intention to offend… Any of you", he said briefly and fast.

Loki only rolled his eyes, as that low being was not even worth of his own animosity – it was nothing new to him to be treated with less respect then his brother, anyway.

"That's better", Thor said with such emotion that he was now actually looking – and talking – like a king. Loki was not sure if he was already feeling happy about that feeling, but just for the fact that a sudden craving for cutting his brother's throat did not begin, he decided it was somehow good.

"Anyway… The Allfather is waiting for you both, so I ask you to come follow me".

The place was full of other people with almost the same way of clothing of the man that leaded them at the "royal room of pronouncement", now letting known that that bad-educated was to be one of Lokis's judge. **Oh, luck, thank you so very much for being that kind... And **_present_** in my days.**

"Welcome, my sons", said Odin who was setting above them all, right after finally standing up, with all his usual grace, "May the nine realms be pleased as the both of you are arriving here in safety".

"Father", said Thor reverencing him.

Loki hesitated for a second or two, but in the end he reverenced too – only briefly and in a way that did not seemed like any kind of respectful compliment, in silence.

"Please, set aside, Prince Thor, as we are not here for you today", **"Today"? When was Thor **_ever _**judged for any of his faults? Please, the "perfect father"-father thing does not trick me any longer**, "Loki Odinson, come closer", ask Odin almost too gentle for his taste – Loki thought about correcting him as he was now known as a Laufeyson, but as stubborn as Thor, he would only ignore him… _Again_.

"We are here now to question you about your transgressions, thus them being:", and, in that moment, as Loki was already in the middle of the room, he just breathed loudly with boredom, "A mischievous demeanor as interim king of asgard, that resulted in an attempt to destroy Jotunheim and those whose there belong, the obliteration of Bifrost", **Of course… As it was A HAMMER that destroyed the bridge, it unquestionably was one of those IN MY PERSONAL COLLECTION. I am so sorry I absolutely **_**forgot**_** I had one in the first place!**

"The aggressive effort of suppress Earth's inhabitants to your wishes by leading an invasion of a hostile race to Midgard", paused Odin with the melancholy that could almost be touched – was he sad for the dangerous he had gone through all of that while jeopardizing his own safety, or for the fact that Loki had made Odin's own image unclean with his actions? The god of trickery tried to guess, but for him the answer was to obvious to even question her. "With those being named, you may now have your right to reply".

At that time, there were already some of those sir and lords very much irritated: Odin was being far too kind to someone who in their eyes just wanted to see all of them dead, and that actually had the ways of getting that work done too quickly for their patience be also so lasting – Loki also wondered about that, but he only assumed it was Thor "the-golden-child" doing.

"I will respond to none of those", Loki said resolutely with his usual haughtiness, in a gasp, and then paused, trying to imply some drama – what essentially worked very well, as he was not able to speak peacefully when he tried to open his mouth again: there were already people standing up all around the place and yelling at the fallen prince, saying all kind of awful stuff.

Odin seeing that Loki struggled to continue, talked, "Silence!".

"As I will take full responsibility to all of them, through delight", he finally managed to end – the only reason he did it all was to prove he was Thor equal's and, in some ways, he actually won as his brother needed the help from many others to defeat him; he only wanted to rule to prove his point as being also a great potential ruler, but for that he himself wasn't even quite sure anymore.

And if now they were silence to hear whatever he still had to say, now they were all paying the complete attention as their ears could not believe those words.

"Now I DO believe you are mad, brother", Thor managed to say softly, breaking the silence with his laugh. Loki could not help, but do the same – that was his ending, he was sure, so it was only natural for him to at least try to enjoy a bit as Loki have been doing whatever he wanted ever since… Forever probably. **Thor… Had I only learned to appreciate the joys of your funniness earlier…**

"Loki Odinson", Odin cleaned his throat loud enough to call the attention back to him, "Even if you had taken the blame with no oppose, I must penalize you anyhow, for your errors not only affected the wall of this castle, but many realms".

"I know", he said without dropping the allfather's gaze, pompously.

"With that in mind, I must continue: You have disobeyed your oath as one of the Princes of Asgard, falling for the vanity of ambitions that should not exist within those who acclaim to be virtuous!", Odin paused already standing tall and pretentious, "Thus that I sentence you, Asgardian Prince, to exile as it was once done to your brother, but on different terms as your actions were the worse of them all", he stepped out of his place to start coming closer to Loki and, as he did it, Loki could already fell his magic leaving his boby, "In the name of my father, and the father after him...".

"**NO!**", Thor screamed already going in their directions, only to find out an invisible wall that prevented him from going further, "NO, FATHER, _PLEASE!_", louder and hitting that wall with Mjolnir – not that it made any hurt, but Thor did not stop… Not even to properly breathe.

"I, Odin, the Allfather, ban you from this existence, until you prove worth of your titles!", he demanded, hitting his specter into the ground forcefully causing the chains in Loki's body to fall, as he also did for the overpowering authority that Odin was liberating. "You will be no longer "the God of Lies", nor "the Prince of Asgard", nor even "Loki", as** I cast you out of this realm!**".

And, with that, suddenly, there wasn't even a trace of Loki's presence in that room, as he vanished before everyone's eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: _This is it: reviews, please, as your graces to the story grow!_

Always a huge amount of pleasure to be with you,

**Miss Jaded**.


	4. Back in Black

**A/N: **_I am so very sorry for taking so long! I've been having to study so much I barely have enough time to breath! Anyway, things are better now and I shall not take that long to come back again. Anyway, this is the character that Loki and Natasha finally meet. It was more to explain the whole situation, but in the next one there will be blackfrost moments! It will take a while for them to get along, so prepare yourself for a bit of hate and all those things. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** any of **Marvel's** right at any level over neither story, nor characters.

* * *

**Falling in Reverse,**

as a fan fiction of "_The Avengers_".

**4.: Back in Black .**

"I've been too long, I'm glad to be back. Yes, I let loose of the noose that kept me hanging about. I got nine lives, cat's eyes: Abusing everyone of them and running wild! So nobody is gonna get me in another trap: Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way! Because, baby, I'm back! I am back in black!"; _Back in Black, by AC/DC_.

There were noises everywhere while the people screaming did not make it easier for him to adjust: he could not move his body yet as every possible place only knew how to feel hurt and those that did not do it he couldn't even feel them. **Am I dead, or am I trapped within my own nightmares? That could be why I hear screams… So much soreness and hurt… ** He talked to himself mentally while still unable to breath properly and almost afraid to open his eyes and realize what Odin could have done, in his ultimate act of fury, finally ending his only problem: Loki himself. He felt the urge of crying – not so sure if it would be because of hate as being dead would not permit him to try to make up for his crimes with the ones he hunted, or happiness because it would free him from everything that ever pulled him back.

He was tempted to keep his eyes closed forever as he imagined that Niflheim would not be a pleasant place to look to, but his curiosity has been taking the best of him for so long that if it was to live in a place like that forever, the least he could do was try to blend in or find something to entertain him – maybe Hell wasn't as much of a unfair lady as people usually said: they've been wrong about him ever since forever, so they could as well be mistaken about her.

"Hmmm", he mourned trying to move and opening his eyes. "Where am I?", Loki asked no entirely sure just yet, looking around to see a place not too big, all white and full of people: not random people, but all the Avengers, his parents and Heimdall with worry all over their faces. "What is this madness!?", he asked aggressively. "Why are all of you here, and I am – !".

"Brother!", a familiar voice sweetly interrupted him a bit too loud. "I knew you would come back, I knew it!", Thor almost screamed at him, sitting by his brother's side of the bed.

When Loki did not respond, Thor almost cried. "Loki, can you understand me?", he asked more quietly, afraid that his normal tone could break his health and sanity.

"Of course I can understand you!", he snapped vociferously. "Can you understand me? I just made you a question, and I demand an answer! **Where. Am. I?! What. Are. Those. People. Doing. Here?!**".

All of them looked to each other not really able to fully comprehend what was going on, but as the doctor said that Loki had hit his head too hard, he could have forgotten his memories or lost the ability of recognizing them – it could be only for awhile, or forever, but only time would tell.

"Little princess is offended by our presence!", mocked Tony Stark. "Maybe if we were to kneel and ask him first if we could have the pleasure of knowing about his well-state, he would welcome us more warmly!".

With that everyone started laughing and, for a while, Loki just stared at those people, taken aback by the irony of those words: the more he did it, the more he felt misplaced. He just closed his eyes once again to think and try to understand what was going one and it just hit him, the words of Odin: he was in exile of his own existence, away from everything he once was and maybe it was not death that waited him, but a life where he would truly have nothing.

"You jest and, yet, there is no amusement in your words, mortal", Loki said unsympathetic, "And I am still waiting for an explanation, Thor".

"We were going on vocation together and there was an accident: most of us remained unhurt, but you were thrown out of the car, brother", the blond guy answered with pain in his eyes. "It's been two weeks since the last time you were awake. There were no injuries in your body, but you still fell into a coma."

"Fear not, my son", Odin step closer to both of his sons with kindness in his voice, holding one of Loki's hands, "I have already started to sue the car company for the defective seatbelt, and we shall win for your sake".

Loki did not blink for almost a minute, before finally being able to smile at the declaration – he really was feeling as if he was in some kind of dream that he never even dared to dream of for the impossibility of any of that kind ever come to become true: Odin being… Nice for a change. Now Loki was sure he hit his head so hard that he was still a bit skeptical it was not broken for good!

After awhile of all of them questioning how he was and making all kinds of joke and a bit of resistance, Loki was finally able to start to see how things were now: the true Odin must have exiled him for an alternative universe. Maybe Thor was right, maybe Odin loved him somehow, or loved Thor enough to spare him: if killing him would make Thor hate the Allfather for all eternity, than he would send him as far away from his golden son and his beloved wife as possible. Even if a part of him wanted to believe the first option, he knew that the last one was the one most reliable.

**###**

There was so much happiness in that room that Natasha felt as if she belonged elsewhere.

While everyone was so cheerful about Loki's recovery, she was just relived: he was never much of a friend of him, but seeing everyone so sad about him all the time made her feel bad too. There was nothing personal, the only thing is that they were words apart: she and Clint worked for Tony's father industry and all of them were lawyers, and they were the best at their jobs, each one of them with a specialty – they met Tony in high school and they stick together ever since, even is Stark went to be a chemical engineer, and there he met Bruce; Loki and Thor studied in the same law school as the she and Clint, but as they were too the sons a great entrepreneur, Odin of Asgards' Industries, they were practically raised with Tony, as their father and Howard were great friends. That made all of them befriend and with the years, they were all like family.

Yet, Romanoff felt uneasy with Loki somehow: Thor had decided to quit law school to become a famous baseball player and, at the time, Odin felt so hurt by him that ever since that day, even if he saw all of his games, it was easy to perceive that he started to prefer Loki, sometimes, before fully accepting his son's decision and come back to treat them both equally.

Thor always liked people better than economy, profit or responsibility: Thor was free, unlike his father and brother who only ever tried to be better, and better, and endlessly better than anyone else. But who wouldn't chose Loki, anyway? Loki was perfect almost all the way: polite, eloquent, warm, well educated, great at his job, loyal, and pretty much all the good things there were to be, except that he was fake. All the times he could, he would bring the subject of Thor's decisions, making everyone uncomfortable.

Nobody never really realized it as he was ever so subtle, but Natasha was good at seeing through people and she was almost sure that he took advantage of Thor's decision to put his father against him: Loki wear a mask, and she did not like the way things became or how he pretended to be the nicest person in the word. Loki was actually adopted and even if he always said that it never troubled him, Natasha knew deep inside he only wanted to make sure that he could be better than the true son, and make everyone see that too.

She herself did not have an easy childhood as all of them: back in Russia, her parents were killed for going against the Russian government and if it was not by Ivan, her mother's best friend who brought her to America and helped her to regain control over her life and emotions, she would have lost herself. She only managed to surpass all of that with help, but Thor… Thor was the shiniest person she has ever known! He went for all the trouble of going against his father and, if she was Odin, she would be proud of having such a bravery son like him. He had a girlfriend that was not the perfect lady in manners, so annoyingly polite and self-sufficient as Sif, Loki's girlfriend, called Jane and she was just as nice as Thor himself.

Sometimes, the only thing that Natasha truly wanted to do was show everyone Loki's true face and make him pay for what he has done to his brother, that loved him more than anything in the entire word. The trickster was gave everything: a loving home, a father and mother who cared for him, and a brother who would do anything for him and, yet, the only thing he wanted was to destroy the balance of the place and people who welcomed to affectionately. Luckily she was not alone in that matter as Clint too never really liked the guy, but not as much as she did – actually, lately, Loki and Clint were spending so much time together that she was almost jealous.

When she was done with all that love-thing and joy of him coming back, she just greeted Clint and left the place before everyboby. That was too much for her to handle, just too much.

**###**

Loki was tired, tired of being nice. Back at his own universe it was expected of him to be bad an rude, but all the hugging, smiling, and kissing was just too much. It was right that a bit before being sent away from Asgard he had forgiven Thor, it was not still ok with his father, nor had him forgiven all the Avengers, even if deep inside he knew those were not them as he used to know.

After while, a bit before he asked everyone to live him alone, so he could rest and think, as he tried to finally break free from all of them, Loki saw Black Widow leave the place quickly, sneaking like a shadow. When she turned around for what it would be like to give them all an last look, or just for Clint, maybe, he saw hate in her eyes when both of them crossed**. How cruel of you to leave without saying "good-bye", Natasha! Well, it was foolish of me to expect anything any better from a mewling quim: this is a mistake I shall never do again. **He winked at her, with a mischievous smile that she just ignored. **Oh! This will be fun; and, if not, I shall make it become...**

* * *

**A/N**: _So... This is it! Please, tell me what you think of it all so far! I have so many ideas that I really need to chose one of them, HAHA, but it would help if you guys could tell me your opinions. **Review, talk, give me tips, anything! It would be good to hear them**. =)_

Always a huge amount of pleasure to be with you,

**Miss Jaded**.


End file.
